Wheeled vehicles for transporting and lifting heavy objects are in widespread use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,892 granted Jan. 28, 1992 to N. D. Oswald et al. for “Aerial Weapons Handling Trailer” discloses a device for transporting bombs and lifting them into the bomb bay of an aircraft. The lifting mechanism is hydraulically operated and requires a highly complex control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,408 granted Jun. 15, 1999 to J. Berends et al. for “Transportable Lift” discloses a lift in which the main transport wheels of the lift are disabled when a load is placed on the lift. While the lift itself is transportable the load itself cannot be transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,142 granted Feb. 18, 1986 to J. L. Niewald et al. for “Mechanism for Lifting Vehicle Tires” discloses a hydraulic jack on a wheeled dolly for lifting and transporting vehicle tires.
There continues to be a need for a lift cart that can take advantage of compressed air available in the manufacturing facility to power its mechanisms.